


Triangle

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Misato Loved Rei.She honestly did.





	Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Just some Rei/Misato.
> 
> 'nuff said.

Rei was hard to understand.

Others usually avoided Her.

She had very few friends.

She wasn't known for being romantic.

But she had Misato.

The older woman kept her arm wrapped around the bluenette as She read her novel, This was an odd gesture.  
But Misato really couldn't help it.

She truly loved Rei for who she was.


End file.
